The day Marik turned dumber
by Cloud and Bakura Kitty
Summary: This is really funny, Marik in a matter of funny events, it's a one shot of funnyness


Shadow: All right a one shot!  
Cloud: what's so good about a one shot Jay: WELL I DON'T GET TOLD OFF FOR DOING STUPID THINGS LIKE /points to remains of cooker/

Lick (the guy from final fantasy 9 who has that really long tongue, thus forgetting his name, he eats everything his goal in life is to taste everything and eating frogs): my cooker! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bakura: Why did you kill the cooker?  
Jay: well um… hey why did you kill the phone?  
Bakura: it was annoying me Cloud: so we can't cook or order anything from phone that leaves one option we must eat Lick.  
Lick…  
Shadow… Bakura: sounds good to me /pulls out mobile/ on phone: Marik we'll about to eat Lick, come over /off phone, see's everyone staring at him/ what?

Jay: ok les just start it already

Chapter The day Marik turned dumb I mean dumb-er

Ryou sighed as he saw the remains of his phone (Bakura: hey! Jay: lol), 3rd phone this week, Bakura looked at him and smirked.  
"See, I can be helpful!" he huffed folding his arms.  
Ryou looked at him, then pointed to his dead phone "How is that being helpful?" he asked, Bakura smirked "Now there is no way, Marik can come round"  
Ryou blinked then rubbed his head "Oh yeah good one Bakura"  
/They high-five/

Somewhere in a park

Marik woke up, 'huh how did I get here?' he thought opening his eyes and meeting flowers.

Flashback

Malik and Marik were walking home when Marik started running, "Ha I'm so fast you can never catch me!" with that he looked forward and slammed right into a lamppost, "Oh my god, don't worry Marik I'll go get my sister" with that off went Malik,  
Isis.

A flashback in a flashback

"Arhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Marik get out of my room" Marik laughed and turned back sticking his tongue out at his Hikari's sister, he turned forward and banged right into a lamppost (Bakura: how did that get underground? Jay: doesn't matter it's a story!) Isis took this moment to slap the Yami around the face, she waited for 8 seconds then Marik went "ow" causing her to sweatdrop,  
"Marik your such an idiot"  
"Isis, you dress like a whore"  
"My mother wore these clothes"  
"Your mothers a whore"  
"Don't call my mother a whore"  
"Don't call me an idiot"  
"Don't go into my room"  
" I didn't it was Malik!" "Don't blame my brother for something he didn't do!"

/Malik comes out of Isis's room/

(Malik) "Hi sis"  
(Isis looks back at him) "Hi Malik"  
(Back to the argument) (Isis) " What were you doing anyway"  
"Drinking apple juice"  
"We have no apple juice"  
"Then what is this!" /holds up small white plastic cup/  
"That's not apple juice you moron"  
"Then what is it"  
"  
"0.0"  
"Now go to your room and think about what you've done"  
"I got no room"  
"Then use mine"  
"Ok" /goes in room/  
/Isis walks into room/ "what the hell, get out of my room"  
Marik sweatdrops

So thus the day was getting stupider not to mention, that Marik had tried to catch an invisible frog and fell into Isis's laundry pile and was shipped off to the middle of no where, then had to work as a bartender and came back, all in an hour . .

It was getting to the end of the day, Isis was knitting and some how Marik got caught in the wool, meaning he started eating it coz he's an idiot and thought it was spaghetti,  
So as she knitted he ate, and ate, and ate, and ate. Isis only noticed this when she saw his eyes right up close to hers, she sweat dropped and said,  
"Marik, did you just eat my wool"  
(Marik guilty look) "Yes sir"  
"Marik why did you eat the wool?"

Flash back in flashback in flashback

Isis put a piece of lamb on Marik's plate,  
"Yuck what's this?" he sniffed it, Isis laughed,  
"It's lamb, they go Baa!" he looked up at his Hikari's sister,  
" I thought sheep go baa"  
"It is sheep"  
/gasp/ "oh my god you got me a pet! I'm gonna call it fluffy and hug it, and feed it, oh my god something I can love!" /Teary face/  
Isis sweatdrops "It's dead, Marik"  
/shocked face/ "you murder" /throws bread at her/  
"Nooooooo, Jesus's bones"  
/Marik looking confused/ "what's Jesus?"

End of flash back in flashback in flashback

"And so God made ducks and tree's and people The End"  
"Very good Marik but I asked you to tell me why you ate my Wool you moron"  
"Oh, um I was hungry"  
"But why, why the wool? Why not I dunno Malik!"

Malik turns head.

"Hey"  
(Marik) "He's to gay looking"  
(Malik) "Hey"  
(Isis) " What that isn't your taste all the sudden"  
(Jay) "I made that line up I'm a genius"  
(Everyone expect me) "Get out off here"  
(Jay) /pouts, then leaves/  
(Isis) OK Marik that's the final straw (Marik) How can that be there's lots in the kitchen?  
(Isis) that's not what I meant, next time you're in trouble I won't come to your rescue.  
(Marik) "That's dumb I'm never in trouble" 

5 mins later

Malik and Marik were walking home when Marik started running, "Ha I'm so fast you can never catch me!" with that he looked forward and slammed right into a lamppost, "Oh my god, don't worry Marik I'll go get my sister" with that off went Malik,"

End of flash back in flashback

"Oh" Marik, stood up and wiped his nose which was bleeding, he looked at the sight of blood and began running around in circles "Arhhh, I'm gonna die!" he screamed, a little girl looked at him and began to cry, "mummy's it's a monster make it go away" her mother had a six-pack, and looked very scary, but being Marik he said the first thing which came to mind. "You look like a man" PUNCH! Lights out!

End of flashback (at long last)

It still didn't explain how he ended up in flowers, oh wait, maybe someone thought he was dead, he shrugged and stood up wiping the petals off him, now he wasn't gonna go back to Isis due to embarrassment (if he had pride) he wasn't gonna go to Yugi's due to the fact that he had eaten Yugi's dark magician and Yami was still crying like a baby.  
No way was he going to Tea's nothing on god's earth would make him go to that ignoring bitch talking about friendship and love, hippy girl! He didn't know his other friends name expect for BAKURA'S!

Flashback Bakura I mean Ryou's House

Bakura kicked Malik out of the house literally,  
"Never ever, come here again!" he snapped before slamming the door

End of flashback

"I got an idea I'll go to Bakura's house weeeeeeeeeee" /funny speedy legs/

Bakura's house

"Ryou, I'm gonna take a shower!" the sound of the shower was put on just as the door was knocked, Ryou opened it saw Malik slammed it shut again.  
Malik pounted then looked for another way in, he saw the bathroom window was open and crawled into, unluckily for him Bakura was in the shower he gasped, scared Malik who slipped on the soap flew down the stairs and straight out the door and into a ambulance which drove away with the sirens on, both Bakura and Ryou watched it, Ryou's head on Bakura's shoulder he sighed as it drove into the sunset, "Isn't it beautiful" He whispered as it drove out of site.

End! Or is it?

Bakura: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha Shadow: yay Lick/eaten/  
Cloud: we done it Jay: meaning I did it, read and review and watch out for the sequel Bakura's day out! 


End file.
